


Lifeguard

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [17]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, High School, Hot Tub, Innocence, Kissing, M/M, Pool, Swimming Pools, Touching, Work, Workplace, night swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Nothing better to spice up a boring job than a cute boy





	Lifeguard

Pete leans back in the lifeguards chair, watching the kids splash around in the pool, cooling themselves down.

It's a pretty easy summer job so he's glad that he took it even if it's the most mind numbingly boring thing in the world. The pools not very deep so it's pretty hard for the kids to drown or get hurt. Even if they did manage to there's plenty of parents swimming with them who can keep them safe. The whole job consists of sitting in the lifeguards tower in red board shorts, watching kids swim and getting paid $5 an hour for it.

Today's an especially boring day with no kids getting hurt until a boy and his little brother arrive. The boy is pale, curvy and looks like he's probably be a junior or senior at Jefferson High, Pete's school. Despite never having seen him before Pete watches the boy walk to a pool lounger and start putting sunscreen on his brother. He tries to remember if he's had classes with the boy but Pete's pretty sure he hasn't.

At the end of summer he's about to start his senior year and because he's never seen the beautiful boy, he assumes he's a junior.

When the boy finishes with his brother he lets him run off to the pool while he settles down on the lounger and puts in his earbuds.

For the rest of the afternoon Pete watches him and enjoys the sight of him mouthing along to his songs. At 5, when Pete is supposed to close up the pool, he climbs down from the tower and rings the bell to tell everyone to get out. The couple of kids who are left get out and leave with their mothers so it's only Pete, the boy and his younger brother left.

Pete gives them a moment then walks over to the two of them "Hi, I have to close up the pool now" "Ok, we're just going to leave now" "Do you wanna wait a minute and I'll walk you guys out" "Yeah sure, I'm Patrick and this is my brother Anthony" "Nice to meet you guys, I'm Pete"

Pete smiles then quickly runs to get his bag, lock up the office and get the keys for the gate. When he gets back Patrick's waiting for him so he falls into step beside the boy and they walk to the gate where Anthony's waiting.

"Hey Patrick, are you guys going to come back tomorrow or anything?" "If it's hot and I get stuck babysitting again then we might" "I work weekdays from 12-5 so if you ever want to come see me I'll be here" "I might, you're cool" "And you're hot" "Oh um... Thank you" "Yeah, they do a night swimming thing on Saturday and I don't have to work then, maybe you could come with me?" "I'll come back tomorrow and we can talk about it" "Ok, it's a date" "It's a date"

Patrick and Anthony walk off to their car and drive off, leaving Pete to lock up and drive himself home as well. Patrick seems really nice and he's definitely the hottest boy Pete's seen all summer so he can't wait to see him again tomorrow.

\---------------------------------------

Pete's on edge the whole morning and he forgets to be mad when a kid face plants onto the concrete while playing tag. He wordlessly bandages up his scraped knees and let's him get back in the poll while he resumes watching the gate for Patrick.

When Patrick finally turns up he smiles at Pete while he walks over and stands by the lifeguards tower. "Hi Pete" "Hey, come up here and sit with me, there's loads of room". Patrick climbs up and settles down next to Pete who definitely feels under dressed. He's in board shorts while Patrick's in ripped skinny jeans and a Black Sabbath shirt. It's too hot to be wearing that but Patrick's not complaining so Pete doesn't bring up the weird outfit choice. 

They sit in silence and watch the kids playing in the pool until Pete gets too distracted by the way they look together. He loves the way his tanned skin looks next to Patrick's pale skin and it does very well at distracting Pete from his job.

Finally he manages to tear his eyes away from their hands and looks up at the same time Patrick looks over at him. Patrick's eyes are baby blue and it takes all Pete's self control to stop from pressing his lips to Patrick's perfect, pink mouth.

Quickly Pete looks away and tries to talk about something else to distract himself from Patrick's perfection "So about the night swim thing, did you want to go with me?" "I was thinking maybe we could do something different, I don't really swim" "Why not?" "It's just not something I like, plus it's your job so I thought you'd want to get away from it" "I've never gone swimming at night so I wanted to go with you, I think it's be fun and maybe kinda romantic"

Patrick blushes deeply when Pete brings up the romance but he nods and gives in "Yeah ok, I'll meet you here tomorrow at like 7?" "It starts at 6 so that would be perfect" "Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" "I can't wait"

\---------------------------------------

Like the over eager loser that he is Pete gets to the pool at 6 just to make sure everything's perfect. He helps his coworker Brendon string up fairy lights and throw glow sticks into the pool.

At 10 to 7 he goes out to the gate and waits for Patrick to arrive, still extremely excited to spend time with the boy. Even if it is with Brendon watching and lots of families swimming around them, Pete knows it's going to be fun.

At a couple of minutes past 7 Patrick pulls up in his car and walks over to Pete when he sees him waiting. This time he's in board shorts and a white t-shirt, which is definitely more appropriate for going swimming.

Pete calls "Hey Patrick" across the parking lot which Patrick replies to when he's next to Pete. "Hey Pete, sorry if I'm late" "It's ok, I got here early just to make sure its perfect, I'm glad you're here" "I'm glad I'm here too"

Shyly Patrick slips his hand into Pete's so they can walk through the gate together, ignoring Brendon's knowing looks.

Pete already claimed a couple of lounger so Patrick can throw his own stuff down and step closer to Pete to shelter from the cold. It's a pretty chilly night but once they get swimming it should get warmer.

Easily Pete strips off his shirt, leaving himself half naked in just black and white stripy board shorts. They're definitely more attractive than the bright red ones he wears for work so he's glad when Patrick's eyes run down his body.

After a few seconds of Patrick admiring him Pete steps closer to the boy and cautiously fingers the hem of Patrick's shirt "Can I take this off?" "I was actually planning to swim in it" "Why? It'll just get wet and annoying" "It's cold so I want to keep wearing it" "It won't be too cold in the water, I promise. If you do get cold I can get my friend to sneak us back to the hot tub in the back, that'll warm us up"

Patrick bites his lip so Pete lets his hands fall away from the beautiful boys shirt. He wants it off but he'll back off in case it's making Patrick uncomfortable to have Pete touching him like that in the first date.

"I don't want to take my shirt off, I told you I don't like swimming" "Is there a reason? I'll stop bugging you if you tell me" "I don't like the way I look shirtless, you're gorgeous and fit and tanned so I'll look dumb next to you. Even your friend up there is so hot so I don't want you both watching me and judging me. I like you so I want this date to go well, that's why I didn't want to go swimming in the first place"

Pete feels horrible for Patrick because he had no idea that the boy was self conscious about his weight. Pete loves Patrick's curviness so he never imagined that Patrick would have anything to be worried about.

"You're beautiful, there's nothing to be scared of. You can wear a shirt if you want but no one will be judging you. The only person who'll properly see you is me and I already think you're hot as fuck, it's your choice"

Pete's not used to comforting people like this but obviously he said the right thing because Patrick smiles. "Alright, I'll take it off, promise you won't run?" "You're a gorgeous boy who agreed to go on a date with me, the only way I'd be running is towards you"

Patrick giggles and pulls his shirt over his head so Pete can admire all the perfect, white skin. He's not skinny or fit like Pete and Brendon but his curves are gorgeous and Pete would love to make out with him in the hot tub later. Maybe that's moving too fast but he likes Patrick and Patrick's gorgeous. If he's allowed to Pete's definitely going to go as far as possible with the beautiful boy.

"Come on, let's go swimming" Pete whispers to Patrick and pulls him along to the deep end of the pool and holds his hand. "Wanna jump in with me?" "Hell yeah, it's windy and freezing" "On three?" "Come on, just jump"

Without waiting for Pete to count Patrick leaps into the pool, pulling Pete along with him into the cold water. They both scream at how cold it is but after swimming a couple of laps and play fighting for a while, they both warm up.

For an hour they talk and laugh and swim around until it gets too cold and they have to get out. It's been a really good time and Pete doesn't want it to end so he grabs onto Patrick's hand and starts pulling him towards Brendon "Let's get in the hot tub?" "Will there be anyone else there?" "Nope it's only for people who pay for it and we don't let people use it at night, it's only us"

Brendon smirks when he sees them coming over and jumps down from his chair to get the keys "Here you go lovebirds, don't do anything I wouldn't" "Whatever Bren, come get us when you're closing up" "I will, have fun"

Quickly Pete drags Patrick away before the younger boy gets too embarrassed by Pete's best friend. Pete never goes on dates so he knows Brendon's just glad he's found someone but he's embarrassing so he wants to get Patrick away.

When Pete opens the door Patrick drops his towels and climbs into the hot tub while Pete turns it on to warm up the water. He turns on the jets and bubble bath so soon they're bathing in a steaming pool of bubbles, warm and happy about the date.

"Pete is this a date? You said it was but I just wanna know" "Yeah, it's a date, as long as you want it to be" "I want it to be a date, I really like you"

Pete smiles at the beautiful boy and swims to the other side to settle next to Patrick so he can slide a hand onto his thigh. The pools full of pink bubbles so Patrick can't see what Pete's doing until he rests his hand on Patrick pudgy thigh. Patrick jumps slightly but puts his hand on top of Pete's and squeezes it to let Pete know he likes it. Patrick's thigh is chubby like the rest of him but it's smooth and hairless and Pete loves it.

Pete happily lies his head back and runs his fingertips down to Patrick's knee then up to the bottom of his board shorts.

He keeps doing it until Patrick puts his hand over Pete's again, pinning it in place and making Pete stop his movements. "Petey are you sure no one else will come in here?" "No one except Brendon when he's closing up but he won't do that for at least another hour"

Patrick nods and releases his grip on Pete's hand enough for Pete to be able to flip his hand over and link his fingers with Patrick's.

They sit in silence until Pete leans over to place a gentle kiss on Patrick's cheek then pulls away and let's his head fall back again. Patrick's completely still for a minute until he leans over to kiss Pete's cheek back.

His lips are soft and as amazing as Pete thought they'd be so he puts a hand on the boys waist and pulls him closer. Patrick looks as nervous as Pete feels but despite the fear, Pete leans in and presses his lips properly to Patrick's.

When Patrick doesn't kiss back Pete pulls away, worried he's gone too far, but Patrick cries out and puts a hand on the back of Pete's neck, pulling him back in.

They gently make out, holding each other close, until Pete runs his tongue along Patrick's lips, asking for access. Instead of opening his mouth, Patrick pulls away from Pete completely and looks down at the water in disappointment "I'm sorry, I know you're a senior and probably way more experienced than me but I can't do this. It's our first date and I wasn't even planning on kissing you tonight so I can't go any further"

He seems nervous about what Pete will say but Pete just cups his beautiful face and kisses his cheek again "I wasn't asking for anything, I wouldn't go any further either. I've only ever dated one person and that lasted a week, I'm not more experienced and I have no idea what I'm doing. We don't have to kiss anymore if you don't want, it's been a really amazing night with you"

Patrick instantly calms down and gives Pete another of his earth shattering smiles "Tonight's been the best night ever, I like the kissing but let's not do anything more" "Ok, let's just stay here for a while, I really want to go on another date with you" "I'd love that"

They spend the rest of the night in the hot tub, talking and occasionally kissing, until Brendon comes to tell them they have to leave. Pete manages to muck around with Patrick for another 10 minutes until Brendon gets pissed and threatens to drain the hot tub.

Finally they get out and redress, wrapping towels around their shoulders to prefect themselves from the cold.

While Brendon locks up they stand together at the gate and exchange phone numbers before having one last innocent kiss. Reluctantly Patrick goes back to his car and drives off home leaving Pete to wait for Brendon. Pete endures teasing about how in love me is the whole way home but it's totally worth it.


End file.
